BouldePoil
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Severus a une surprise pour son filleul. Mais il semblerait que ça ne fasse pas seulement plaisir à Draco... Ou comment Narcissa passe une des meilleures journées de sa vie. OS


**Note : Et ouiii, je ne suis pas (encore) morte! Je reviens, une fois n'est pas coutume, avec une toute petite idée HP. Elle m'est venue un soir, il y a quelques semaines et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'y remettre!**

 **J'ai une question pour vous \o/ (et surtout pour ceux qui me suivent) : voudriez-vous que je crée une page facebook pour vous tenir au courant des avancées des écrits et des traductions? N'hésitez pas à répondre (je ferais peut-être un sondage sur mon profile!)**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira un minimum T_T**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient mais, si l'envie vous en prend, je ne suis pas contre Severus :coeur:**

 **Warning : Personnages OOC**

 **Rating : K**

 **PS : Un énorme merci à Skayt, qui gère mortellement la fougère et qui me supporte tous les jours de sa vie maintenant (je la plains sincèrement)! Et je fais aussi un câlin à Lessa, en passant x)**

* * *

 **BouldePoil**

Faisant le tour des cages, Draco écarquillait ses larges yeux gris, s'émerveillant devant les Fléreurs, les Hiboux et Chouettes ou encore devant les Crapauds étranges, qui coassaient dans leurs cages de verre.

A ses côtés, Narcissa lui caressait les cheveux, un petit sourire discret aux lèvres, heureuse de voir son fils se comportant comme un petit garçon de son âge.

Severus avait pris son après-midi afin d'emmener son filleul dans la meilleure animalerie du Chemin de Traverse pour lui faire une surprise.

Le petit garçon étant fils unique, par souhait de ses parents, il avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée, afin de développer une sorte de sentiment sécuritaire pour Draco, qui était bien souvent seul, livré à lui-même, élevé par les Elfes de Maison que les Malfoy possédaient.

Snape n'avait jamais été d'accord pour que les parents du petit garçon le laissent, sans s'en occuper trop souvent et leur avait bien fait savoir.

 _Un enfant n'est pas un trophée que tu peux exhiber seulement quand tu en as l'envie ! Il vit, il respire et il a besoin de se sentir un minimum aimé. A moins que tu ne veuilles en faire quelqu'un comme moi ou comme toi Lucius._

Et ce dernier avait bien pris conscience de ses torts. Bien qu'il ne puisse être plus présent pour Draco, il s'arrangeait toujours pour passer au moins un repas avec sa femme et son fils et pour être toujours là lorsque le garçon avait réellement besoin de lui.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes dans la boutique pour que Draco s'arrête devant une cage contenant un petit chat, aux poils mi-longs et blancs comme neige. Cela plut tout de suite au petit garçon qui tira la manche de son parrain pour que ce dernier se stoppe.

Severus cacha un sourire, alors que Narcissa hélait le sorcier derrière le comptoir, afin qu'il s'approche.

Le vendeur arriva rapidement et ouvrit la cage pour prendre l'animal dans ses bras, avant de s'agenouiller devant Draco, afin de l'aider à tenir au mieux le jeune Fléreur, qui reniflait les cheveux trop blonds de l'enfant. Ce dernier passa sa petite main dans la fourrure claire de l'animal, avant de plonger son nez dans les poils doux.

Severus, à ses côtés, essayait au mieux de retenir un sourire et, alors qu'il se tournait vers son filleul, dit :

\- Draco... Tu dis au monsieur qu'on le prend ?

Le garçonnet écarquilla les yeux et se jeta dans les bras de son parrain alors que l'animalier reprenait le Fléreur pour le poser délicatement sur une des immenses tables parsemées aux quatre coins de la pièce.

\- Vrai ?

\- Vrai.

\- Mais Père, il...

\- Je m'en occuperais, Draco, intervint Narcissa. S'il te plaît, alors nous le prenons.

Draco applaudit, avant de se coller à sa mère pour la câliner. Il savait qu'il n'avait théoriquement pas le droit à des marques d'affection mais, vu le geste de son parrain et son nouveau petit animal, il s'en fichait. Il avait seulement l'envie de serrer fort sa mère contre lui.

Il avait presque oublié qu'il devrait répondre de tout ça devant son père, mais pour le moment, c'était quelque chose à laquelle il préférait ne pas penser.

Tous se dirigèrent vers la table où l'animal était posé, et où le vendeur notifiait plusieurs choses, à l'aide sa baguette, dans un carnet de cuir rouge.

\- Ceci, Monsieur Malfoy est l'endroit où est écrit chacune des caractéristiques de l'animal : poids, taille, habitudes alimentaires. Ne le perdez pas.

Draco acquiesça rapidement, grimaçant au « monsieur » donné par l'homme – c'est qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas lorsqu'on le nommait à l'image de son père.

Il n'écouta pas les autres conseils du sorcier, se contentant de toucher son – c'était le sien maintenant ! - Fléreur. Il était tellement heureux ! Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir autre chose à faire de ses journées que d'apprendre par cœur ses livres de potions.

Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui, dans sa chambre, et de jouer avec... Il fallait qu'on lui trouve un prénom !

Petichat ? Non, vraiment laid.

Winky ? Hum... cela faisait vraiment trop prénom d'Elfe de maison.

Et si...

\- BouldePoil, sourit-il. Tu t'appelles BouldePoil, maintenant.

L'animal émit une sorte de miaulement, se frottant contre Draco, feulant légèrement lorsque Snape voulut le caresser. Ce dernier laissa son visage s'éclaircir alors que Narcissa caressait les cheveux de son fils, tout simplement heureuse.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son garçon avec un visage aussi souriant, aussi détendu et apaisé. Elle avait bien trop l'habitude de le voir renfermé sur lui-même, gardant ses sentiments pour lui.

A cinq ans.

En seulement cinq ans, Lucius avait fait de son tout petit garçon un enfant introverti, effrayé. Et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- Mère ! Regardez !

Elle baissa son regard, et en profita pour embrasser son fils sur le front. Celui-ci la regarda d'un air interrogatif, avant d'hausser les épaules et de lui prendre la main.

\- Je passerais au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques pour les prévenir, déclara Snape. Bien que je pense que le vendeur le fasse de son côté, je préfère ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise.

Narcissa opina du chef, repassant une de ses longues mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille, accrochant son fils du regard. Le garçon avait l'air de vouloir sautiller sur place, tout en se retenant, fouinant dans la fourrure douce de BouldePoil.

Il était tellement heureux !

 _Décidément, cette journée aura été une des plus belles de sa vie._

Et Narcissa se disait la même chose de son côté.

\- Merci Severus, chuchota la jeune mère à l'homme qui les accompagnait. Vraiment.

Le Maître de Potions ne répondit rien, se contentant d'ébouriffer les cheveux presque incolores de son filleul, reprenant leur route.

 **Voilà, voilà... C'est pas ma meilleure idée mais je suis fan de la relation filiale qui peut s'établir entre Severus et Draco, donc...**

 **Alors, ça vous a plu? Pitié? *oeil de chat***


End file.
